


wanted dead or alive

by idkspookystuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!Dan, 2009!Dan x 2015 Phil, 2015!Dan, 2015!Phil, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan walked into his bedroom, he could have been expecting a number of things. For example, Phil, his amazing boyfriend and flatmate of six years, could have been lying on his bed naked. That would have been a nice surprise. Or Phil could have bought him more Malteasers, seeing as though he finished them off without Dan’s knowledge only the night before. Hell, the bloody queen spread across his bed begging Dan to draw her like one of his French girls would have been less surprising than what he actually saw.<br/>And yet, there was Dan at eighteen years old, starring in twenty-three year old Dan’s aesthetically pleasing mirror, contemplating his hair rather intensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanted dead or alive

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN ON THAT 2009 DAN x 2015 HYPE  
> based on [this post here](http://choirboycas.tumblr.com/post/112907959186/aldrea-falan-okay-but-2015-dan-watching)  
> also follow me [on tumblr here](http://choirboycas.tumblr.com/)

When Dan walked into his bedroom, he could have been expecting a number of things. For example, Phil, his amazing boyfriend and flatmate of six years, could have been lying on his bed naked. That would have been a nice surprise. Or Phil could have bought him more Malteasers, seeing as though he finished them off without Dan’s knowledge only the night before. Hell, the bloody queen spread across his bed begging Dan to draw her like one of his French girls would have been less surprising than what he actually saw.

And yet, there was Dan at eighteen years old, starring in twenty-three year old Dan’s aesthetically pleasing mirror, contemplating his hair rather intensely.

“What the everloving fuck?” Dan asked, standing in the doorway as he watched the teenage version of himself. Said teenager turned around in confusion and squeaked, his hand dropping from his hair.

“I think I can explain!” The teenager squealed. The older Dan stood there in shock and he went on, “Well, I was having a really crap day at uni and I wished that I could just fast forward six years.”

“Bloody ‘ell,” Dan muttered under his breath before loudly calling, “Phil?”

“You live with Phil?” The teenager asked, excitement evident in his voice.

“Yeah?” Phil called back a minute later. Dan thought over how to explain this in a way that wouldn’t make him seem mental before he tentatively called, “Could you come here for a second?”

There was a pause before there were the loud footsteps that Dan had come to associate with his boyfriend’s general clumsiness and then Phil was swinging the door open. “What did yo-” He cut himself off as he caught sight of the teenage version of Dan, and then back at the adult version, and then back at the teenager. “What the hell?”

“Wow,” Dan said, gaping over Phil like he was a piece of meat, “Is that Phil?”

“Is that you? At 18?” Phil asked the adult version of Dan before looking at the teenager, “What the hell? Is he an actor? Because that must have cost you a lot of-”

“Phil,” Dan said sharply, cutting his boyfriend off, “That’s me. He said that he wished he could fast forward six years in the future, fell asleep, and wound up in my room.”

“What are we gonna do?” Phil asked, his voice tipping up at the end as it did when he was nervous, “We have to get him back! But I don’t know crap about time travel. What if we break the space time continuum? What if he’s not even-”

Dan cut Phil off the best way he knew how, with a kiss. Phil pulled Dan closer upon instinct, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. All in all, the kiss was pretty innocent for the two of them, and they were broken apart by the teenager in front of them clearing his throat. “If you guys are gonna fuck, I’d rather leave the room, ta.”

Phil blushed a deep red and was about to pull away from Dan until the older version of his boyfriend licked up his neck, “Then you’d better leave then.”

“Dan!” Phil squeaked, his protest lost as Dan nipped at his neck.

“You don’t want him to stay here, do you?” Dan asked teasingly, looking up at Phil when his boyfriend didn’t answer, but blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet instead, “Do you want him to stay here?”

“Maybe,” Phil drawled.

“Phil,” Dan said disapprovingly, dropping his arms from his boyfriend’s neck, “He wouldn’t want to join in on an orgy with himself.” Suddenly, the teenage version of Dan was between them, and he wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist loosely, a small, “I don’t mind,” lost on his lips as he pulled his future boyfriend in for a kiss.

Dan felt a twinge of possession come over him as he watched his boyfriend kiss a younger version of himself. Phil ran a hand up his boyfriend’s back, pushing up the sweatshirt he was wearing, the Manchester Uni one he used to wear all the bleeding time. Pale skin was slowly revealed as Phil took control of the kiss.

Dan could see that the teenage version of himself was getting hard -of course he was. He was eighteen, a bloody wind could make him hard. He felt another pang of jealousy creep up his spine as he watched the two of them and he pulled Phil away from the teenager, capturing his lips between his own.

This didn’t seem to bother the teenager as he crossed around the two of them to nip at the back of Phil’s neck. The way that Phil mewled under Dan’s touch made Dan even more jealous as he sucked Phil’s bottom lip between his teeth. Phil pulled away flushed and turned around, pushing his younger boyfriend onto the bed. “Dan,” Phil said, and somehow the adult knew Phil was talking to him, “I want you to tell me what he wants.”

Dan nodded quickly, pulling a chair to the side of the bed to watch. Phil crawled over the teenager slowly, laughing softly as he muttered, “You get so bleeding attractive.”

“You’re not so bad yourself there, Howell,” Phil remarked, wagging an eyebrow at his teenager before kissing him again. The teenager whined under his older boyfriend’s touch, Phil’s hands running under the jumper again. “Take it off,” Dan muttered to Phil.

The kiss broke apart sloppily, Dan’s lips bruised as Phil pulled the sweatshirt over the teenager’s head. He was wearing his precious Howell t-shirt underneath and Dan laughed at the sight, “Think I since lost that,”

“Think you since outgrew it,” Phil corrected, biting down Dan’s neck, “He’s so small.” He remarked, drinking in the way Dan whined every time that he nipped at his boyfriend’s throat. He had forgotten how responsive Dan used to be in bed. It used to be such an ego booster for Phil.

Phil pulled the younger Dan’s jeans down slowly, finding that he was having a hard time getting the skinny jeans off his boyfriend’s legs, “Jeans are much too tight, love,” He said jokingly.

“Make my arse look amazing,” Dan said breathlessly and the older version of himself chuckled, nodding. “It’s true,” the adult commented.

Phil smirked at the erection trapped in Dan’s boxers. “Someone’s excited, ey?” Dan just nodded quickly, watching carefully as Phil mouthed at the shape, salvia wetting the fabric.

“Have you ever gotten a blowjob, Dan?” Dan asked from his seat. Dan shook his head quickly and the adult looked down at Phil, “He’s never gotten a blowjob.”

Phil seemed to understand without Dan clarifying, pulling his boyfriend’s underwear off slowly before taking his length into his mouth, going all the way down on the first try. He had learned that trick to impress the adult Dan, and while it had certainly done as it was meant to back then, it seemed even more effective now as Dan’s back arched off the back.

Under Phil’s touch and Dan’s direction, it wasn’t long before the teenager -a true testimony to the stamina of teenagers- was close to orgasm. “I-Phil-I-”

Dan smiled at his teenage self’s lack of ability to construct a proper sentence and stood from the chair to whisper in his ear. “He gives the most bloody amazing blowjobs, doesn’t he?” The teenager squeaked in response and Dan chuckled darkly before continuing, “Are you close, Dan?”

The teenager nodded quickly, his face flushed red and his hair a crumpled mess atop his head from running his hands through it. “I think he wants you to come,” Dan noted.

“But-But I’ll com-”

“In his mouth?” The adult finished for him, “He loves that.” The teenager mewled at that and Dan smirked, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Come for us, baby.”

Dan came with a shout, Phil’s name dying out on his lips. Phil pulled off of him after a minute, his lips swollen and his hair a mess, but looking overall satisfied. “Move, ya old man,” Dan said, smirking at his boyfriend, “It’s my turn.”


End file.
